


Доктор Чилтон думает

by MadAlenaMor



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutilation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlenaMor/pseuds/MadAlenaMor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор Чилтон выкрадывает доктора Гидеона из подвала доктора Лектера</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доктор Чилтон думает

Доктор Чилтон думает:

«Господи! Какой же я кретин! Он же меня убьёт! Он меня убьёт! Он совершенно точно убьёт меня, а потом подаст на одном из своих званых ужинов под кисло-сладким соусом! И все будут нахваливать! «Какая божественная отбивная у вас сегодня на столе, доктор Лектер! Что это за мясо?» И этот грёбаный кулинар будет улыбаться своей лицемерной улыбочкой и говорить — «Говядина! Свинина! Баранина!» Причём всем будет говорить разное. Господи, о чём ты только думаешь, Фредерик? О чём ты думаешь, обшаривая дом Ганнибала Лектера, когда он может заявиться сюда в любую минуту?» 

«Что я делаю?»

Он ищет пациента своей клиники, которого этот прохвост выкрал из больницы и теперь прячет у себя.

«Они наверняка заодно! Оба маньяки». 

Доктор Чилтон уже обшарил весь дом — ни намёка на каннибальские увлечения его хозяина. Холодильник подозрительно чист на предмет, каких бы то ни было мясных продуктов. Время ещё есть. Ганнибал как раз сейчас на встрече со своим любимым пациентом. 

«Давно бы уже переспали, а не трахали мозг всем окружающим своими адскими игрищами. Уиллу на всех наплевать, он лишь строит из себя жертву, которая хочет справедливости и голову Ганнибала Лектера на блюде. А сам только и ждёт, чего же ещё придумает для него Лектер?! А Лектер, по всему выходит, собрался выставить новую кандидатуру на роль Чесапикского Потрошителя. И копчиком чую, это не Джек Кроуфорд! Кто у нас победитель по жизни?.. Где же он творит свои злодейства?»

Кухня уже осмотрена на сто раз. Он у себя дома так часто не заглядывал в винный погреб, как в холодильник Ганнибала. Как будто однажды он откроет его, а оттуда ему помашет рукой доктор Гидеон!

Вот, а наличие потайного подвала уже интересно. 

Со страхом спускаясь по лестнице, доктор Чилтон с ужасом вглядывается в полумрак каннибальской кладовой. Ноги неловко ступают по бетонным ступеням, хотя всё благоразумие, что ещё осталось при нём после дурацкой идеи — вломиться в дом Ганнибала, вопит, что не нужно спускаться в этот тёмным подвал, откуда веет холодом и хлорными парами.

«Какой-то забойный цех. Все эти цепи... — думает доктор Чилтон. — Вот будет смеху, если он поджидает меня где-то здесь...»

Но Лектера здесь нет. А вот Абель Гидеон в не полном составе — пожалуйста! Лежит под капельницей, тихий, спокойный. Даже похудел. Килограммов на восемь-девять или сколько там могла весить его нога?

«Господи! Её наверняка съели. Нужно его забрать отсюда. Только вот как?»

Рядом с каталкой — предметный столик с инструментами и препаратами. А к стене прислонено складное инвалидное кресло. 

«Как удобно. Вколоть стимулятор и попробовать перетащить этого борова на каталку. Он же даже без ноги весит не хило! Как я выкачу его отсюда? Может ещё не поздно убраться?»

Поздно. Абель уже открыл глаза и, щурясь, вглядывается в лицо своего бывшего психиатра. 

— О! Доктор Чилтон? Какими судьбами? Пришли поживиться моей второй ногой или сами состоите в меню?

— Я за вами, — мямлит он. — И не вздумайте кричать и звать на помощь.

— Да вы шутник, — отвечает Абель, пока доктор Чилтон неловко пытается помочь ему перебраться с каталки в инвалидное кресло. 

«Что я делаю?» — в который раз спрашивает себя доктор Чилтон. — «Гидеон заслуживает того, чтобы Лектер сожрал его со всеми потрохами и обглодал кости! Он, в конце концов, выпотрошил меня, как индейку. Нет, нельзя. Гидеон — единственный свидетель и одновременно единственное доказательство злодейств Ганнибала!» 

— Нужно быстрее убираться отсюда!

— Вы прямо истину глаголете, — фыркает Гидеон из своего кресла. Нога прикрыта простынёй, но всё равно видно, что чего-то не хватает.

— И куда мы поедем? — снова спрашивает он спустя минут десять, показавшихся Чилтону целой вечностью, в которой он как Сизиф вкатывал по неудобным ступенькам коляску с Гидеоном. Ещё и трость забыл, пришлось возвращаться.

Доктор Чилтон заводит машину и выворачивает руль. 

«Прочь от этого проклятого места!»

— Мы едем к Кроуфорду! — отвечает он. — Расскажешь ему, где был и что с тобой сделал Лектер. 

— Хм, — Гидеон на заднем сидении задумчиво складывает пальцы в замок. — После того, что случилось с Уиллом Грэмом, ты думаешь, у меня есть шанс?

— Если не тебе, то поверят мне. Они обыщут его дом и найдут эту скотобойню, — Чилтон сам не верит в то, что говорит.

— Хм, — снова говорит Гидеон.

«Что за мерзкая привычка вести себя так, будто больше всех знаешь!»

— Давай я тебе кое-что расскажу. Это очень забавная история, уж поверь мне!  
Дело вот в чём, — доктор Гидеон улыбается так, будто собирается рассказать очередной анекдот. — Как-то меня вели по тёмным коридорам твоей лечебницы. Всё было как обычно: я и два твоих охранника. Мы вели ничем не примечательную беседу. Кажется, я рассказывал один старый анекдот. Ты наверняка его слышал. Впрочем, моим сопровождающим он не понравился и один из них засадил мне за это по зубам своей дубинкой. Наверное, он хотел сказать мне, чтобы я закрыл рот и больше ничего не рассказывал, но, видимо, он был немым и вербально сообщить мне о своих пожеланиях не смог. А второй охранник оказался таким неуклюжим дохляком! Мало того, что он случайно толкнул меня через перила, так ещё и не удержал, вследствие чего меня с переломом позвоночника привезли в больницу и приставили — ты только вслушайся! — всего одного охранника! Это форменное неуважение, особенно, если учитывать мой предыдущий побег. Я лежал совершенно один в этой палате, а поздно ночью меня изволил навестить доктор Лектер. Между прочим, Чилтон, ты меня ни разу не навестил. Тебе должно быть стыдно. Доктор Лектер не только почтил меня своим визитом, но и пригласил к себе в гости. А чтобы моего отсутствия не заметили, вместо меня он так остроумно подвесил моего невезучего охранника. Да… У себя дома доктор Лектер сразу же уложил меня спать под наркоз, а пока я спал, оттяпал мою лучшую ногу, один чёрт я её уже не чувствовал, и очень вкусно приготовил. Угадай с трёх раз, откуда я знаю, что вкусно?..

«Блядь!»

Руки доктора Чилтона резко дёргаются, выворачивая руль. Одно хорошо — на трассе ни души, поэтому они просто сворачивают с дороги и Фредерик успевает нажать на тормоз. 

Доктор Чилтон ошарашено смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, в котором отражается абсолютно безмятежное лицо Гидеона. 

— Он скормил тебе... 

— Ага, — шкодливо улыбается Абель. — Это было что-то! Я съел всё, до последнего кусочка.

«И его наверняка не стошнило. Он ведь психопат! Зачем он скормил Гидеону его же ногу? Зачем Лектеру это нужно?» — думает Чилтон и неосознанно озвучивает последний вопрос.

— Чтобы подставить вас, дорогой доктор! Когда найдут мой труп, в моём желудке будут деликатесы только из моей плоти. А так как вы из-за меня исключительно на вегетарианской диете, это окажется безумно логичным — скормить мне меня же! А в конце Уилл Грэм скажет своё пафосное «Таков мой замысел», и все ему будут аплодировать!

— Но этого не случится, — уверен Чилтон. — Сейчас всё по-другому! Ты ещё не труп! 

— Доктор Чилтон, он выкрал меня из охраняемой палаты, не оставив ни следов, ни свидетелей. Ты думаешь, он не сумеет до тебя добраться? Ты действительно настолько уверен в своей неуязвимости? Напомни мне, как давно ты держал в руках собственные внутренности? 

— Прекрати! — шипит Фредерик, с ужасом сжимая руль.

— Ты думаешь, Кроуфорд поверит в твою невиновность? — так же спокойно продолжает доктор Гидеон. — Сколько раз у него перед глазами маячили с плакатом «Ганнибал — Потрошитель», и он смотрел мимо него? Ганнибал уже всё разыграл как по нотам. Признаюсь честно, я не знаю, что он задумал и как он это провернёт, но что-то мне подсказывает, что мы в любом случае уже проиграли. 

«Мы покойники!» — уже более оптимистично думает доктор Чилтон, потому что «Я — покойник» звучало как-то обиднее. 

— И что ты предлагаешь? — спрашивает он, хотя сам не верит, что интересуется мнением своего собственного Потрошителя.

— Предлагаю разогнаться и на максимальной скорости с размаху въехать во встречный грузовик! 

Это никуда не годится. Чилтон снова заводит машину, но так скоропостижно самоубиваться не входит в его планы. По крайней мере, сейчас смерть подождёт. Умереть они всегда успеют.

В голове, как молоточком стучит: «Бежать! Бежать! Бежать! Бежать, куда глядят глаза, и желательно, как можно дальше! В Мексику!» — в мозгу почему-то всплывает сюжет какого-то идиотского фильма, смотренного ещё в юности. 

Он заезжает домой. Кредитку не берёт, только наличные, ещё кое-какие вещи и пулей летит к машине, будто Гидеон способен её угнать. 

— Неужели это бегство? — спрашивает доктор Гидеон, снова улыбаясь такой довольной улыбкой, словно только у Фредерика на хвосте висит угроза в виде одного шибко умного каннибала и целого отдела полоумных агентов ФБР, а он, Гидеон, тут вроде как и не причём, просто в машине катается в своё удовольствие. 

***

Они как зайцы петляют по всем штатам. В зеркале заднего вида Чилтон видит отражение машины Ганнибала, и тот за рулём — хищно подмигивает, как тогда на званом ужине. Но ему это только мерещится.

«К чёрту такие видения и самого Ганнибала туда же!»

Перед глазами пролетают вереницы безликих мотелей, где они задерживаются не дольше, чем на одну ночь. Доктор Чилтон уже не боится спать в одной комнате с опасным маньяком. Если убрать инвалидное кресло от кровати, он никуда не денется. В бесчисленных закусочных и кафе они, не договариваясь, заказывают вегетарианскую еду. Чилтона каждый раз подмывает поддеть новые вкусовые предпочтения своего компаньона, но останавливает лишь то, что он сам немногим раньше перешёл на овощную диету.

Они слишком примечательная парочка: один в инвалидном кресле, другой опирается на трость. Когда-нибудь их точно обнаружат по этим особенностям. Слишком опасно оставаться в стране, где за каждым углом ему мерещится притаившийся в засаде ФБР-вец или того хуже — Ганнибал.

«Он убьёт меня! Убьёт! Нужно бежать! Бежать подальше отсюда!»

По дороге они заезжают к одному старому знакомому Чилтона, который одно время добывал для него запрещённые препараты. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств того ещё не посадили. Гидеон сомневается в этом друге, но он, в принципе, никому не доверяет. На каждой их остановке в дешёвом мотеле, Гидеон требует дать ему нож. Он говорит, что если Лектер до него доберётся, то перед смертью он, хотя бы успеет полоснуть по его лощёной физиономии. Чилтон всё равно не даёт ему ничего опаснее одноразовой вилки и на всякий случай кладёт себе под подушку револьвер. 

Самюэль, старый добрый Самюэль, достаёт им поддельные документы. На фотографиях они сами на себя не похожи, но на мексиканской границе больше следят за тем, кто выезжает из страны, а не наоборот.

«Что я делаю?» — в очередной раз спрашивает себя Чилтон, когда они едут по извилистой мексиканской трассе, обильно пачкая машину в жирной жёлтой пыли. — «Ни Ганнибал, ни ФБР за нами не гонятся. Даже в прессе ни слова! А уж зная въедливую натуру мисс Лаундс, это действительно подозрительно. Это всё грёбаная мания преследования! Пора бы уже уяснить это для себя, доктор Чилтон! Психиатр ты или кто? Никому вы с Гидеоном не нужны! Не нужны настолько, что твоего исчезновения никто не заметил».

В голове проносятся тысячи отговорок на вопрос: куда он мог исчезнуть почти на два месяца? Все они нелепы настолько, что он сам в них не верит.

«Может, мой отъезд действительно не вызвал ни у кого подозрений? Я ведь даже не оставил записки, что уезжаю. Не странно ли будет выглядеть моё внезапное возвращение?»

И куда он денет Гидеона? Убить — слишком заманчивый и невозможный вариант. Фредерик ещё никогда не убивал, для него это слишком эксцентричный и сильный шаг. Он не способен на убийство. Но это действительно заманчивая идея, от которой даже он смог избавиться совсем недавно. 

Невозможно убить единственного человека, которому можешь доверять, который стал для тебя ближе всех тех, с кем его когда-либо сталкивала жизнь. И уже не важно, кем он был раньше или кем он стал сейчас.

Больше никого не осталось.

Гидеон, в наушниках с дешёвым плеером, купленных на одной из заправок, на заднем сидении подвывает под музыку. Чилтон не знает, что за музыка у него там играет, но звуки Абель издаёт жуткие. Он мог бы на него шикнуть или отобрать плеер, но уже не замечает этих его особенностей. Уже привык. Привык к мрачным шуткам, к встречным попыткам психоанализа и, вполне удачным, задеть за живое. Он привык доказывать Абелю, что им удастся выжить, хотя он не устаёт напоминать себе, что они покойники. А это значит, что возвращаться, с Гидеоном или без него, он не станет. 

Некуда возвращаться.

Фредерик покупает полуразвалившийся домик в глуши. Продавец честно предупреждает, что раньше это жилище принадлежало одному фермеру, который здорово наживался, выращивая коноплю. Потом он зазнался, кому-то недоплатил, на кого-то косо посмотрел, и его поля сожгли, а всю семью вырезали. Место плохое, поэтому никто не хочет туда заселяться. 

Гидеон улыбается и говорит, что это идеально им подходит. 

Они заселяются в этот проклятый никому ненужный дом, чем запускают череду бессмысленных и безумных событий, хотя это звучит слишком громко для них обоих.

По мере сил они занимаются ремонтом. Вернее занимается Фредерик, а Гидеон всё комментирует. Фредерик пытается что-то вырастить на том поле, где раньше выращивали марихуану. Они вместе завтракают, обедают и ужинают. Раз в неделю Фредерик уезжает в ближайшее поселение, где есть единственный на всю округу магазин. Вместе они коротают вечера на террасе, потому что здесь нет ни телевизора, ни каких-либо других развлечений. 

Так продолжается изо дня в день. 

Они спят в одной постели, потому что она в этом доме тоже одна. И так теплее. И Гидеон каждый вечер издевательски предупреждает его, чтобы Чилтон не трогал его за задницу, и шутит, что они похожи на парочку старых супругов-педиков, что сбежали в глушь от посторонних взглядов. Только подливает масла в огонь. 

Фредерик говорит, что даже если и так, то они самая нелепая из всех супружеских гомосексуальных пар. Они и без этого выглядят нелепо. При других обстоятельствах их сожительство выглядело бы смешно. Только Чилтону ни черта не весело, когда он решается на это. Ночью он прижимается к Абелю, сопит ему в затылок и невпопад шарит руками под одеялом, спуская его пижамные штаны. Абель не спит, но и не мешает ему. Он как будто не здесь, и Фредерик даже благодарен ему за то, что он молчит. 

На следующее утро ни Абель, ни Фредерик не говорят об этом. Гидеон привычно язвит, Фредерик — пытается вести себя как обычно. Ему приходится признать, что Абель лучше владеет собой.

***

В их доме есть часы, но нет календаря, поэтому какой сегодня день, месяц и год, Чилтон уже не может сказать. 

«Это безумие», — думает Фредерик, отчаянно пытаясь починить стул. — «Зачем? Это ведь совершенно не моё! Я не привык жить такой жизнью. Скорее Уилл Грэм лучше впишется в картину деревенского домика и довольного маньяка, раскачивающегося в кресле-качалке!»

Это действительно странная картина. Фредерик в страшном сне не может представить, что будет день и ночь занят тяжёлой работой по дому и что наконец-то перестанет анализировать окружающую действительность. Тот факт, что он живёт под одной крышей со своим бывшим пациентом и Потрошителем уже не кажется таким необычным.

На анализ ситуации попросту нет времени. Ведь надо ещё починить крышу. В прошлый ливень им не хватило тазов и пустых банок, чтобы подставить под все течи. Абель без устали бросал издевательские комментарии, пока Фредерик, спотыкаясь, бегал отжимать тряпку. 

Лишь изредка он задаётся вопросом: «Зачем он всё это делает?» Но уже не пытается на него ответить. Ему это не нужно. 

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спрашивает его Абель, и Фредерик даже не сразу понимает, что это не он задаёт себе такой вопрос и потому отвечает полнейшую нелепицу.

Он до сих пор безуспешно пытается приколотить к стулу несчастную ножку.

— Чтобы не только ты мог с удобствами сидеть на веранде! — отвечает он, неловко указывая молотком в сторону стула.

— Я не об этом.

Абель задумчив и смотрит на Фредерика странно усталым взглядом. В нём нет ленивого пренебрежения ко всему и всем. Он как будто перестал играть прожжённого циника. 

— Зачем ты привёз нас сюда? Зачем продолжаешь пытаться что-то делать? У тебя, если честно, так себе получается, — последние слова звучат как-то неуверенно и совсем не похожи на ироничные замечания, которые тот бросает обычно с такой раздражительной лёгкостью. 

— Зачем? — Фредерик откладывает молоток и, хмурясь, чешет затылок, как будто впервые задумывается об этом, хотя на самом деле, на протяжении всего их безумного предприятия задавался этим вопросом постоянно.

— Да, — кивает Абель и снова переходит в свою ленивую, пренебрежительную манеру изъясняться. — Если ты забыл, я могу напомнить. Ты внушил мне, что я Чесапикский Потрошитель, а я в свою очередь, может и не совсем симметрично ответил тебе, устроив небольшое вскрытие. Любой нормальный человек, окажись на твоём месте, будь он даже самым отъявленным гуманистом, убил бы за такое на месте. Ты знаешь, я убивал и за меньшее. А ты… у тебя был при себе пистолет, я видел. Ты избавился от него перед мексиканской границей, но до этого ты мог просто нажать на курок. Бах! И всё. Это так просто, — как будто по секрету, доверительно сообщает Абель. 

Фредерик молчит.  
«Бах! Так просто…»

— Так какого чёрта ты таскаешь за собой одноногого маньяка-паралитика? 

В голове Фредерика что-то ломается.

«Не вздумай ему говорить! Ты чёртов псих! Именно поэтому нельзя! Это бессмысленно! Это ничего не изменит! Он не станет к тебе относиться по-другому. Это не в его натуре, не в его принципах. Ты не имеешь права. Ганнибал ампутировал ему ногу, но это с твоей подачи он парализован ниже пояса. Что ты хочешь от него теперь? Вы квиты и не надо больше взвешивать, чья вина тяжелее и чьё преступление больше. Всё кончено. Вы прибыли в точку назначения и отсюда уже нет выхода. Он убьёт тебя».

— Сейчас уже можно, — хриплым шёпотом говорит Абель. — Ну же!

«Нет! Это всё бессмысленно и можно просто сказать, что за время путешествия ты успел полюбить этого одноногого ублюдка, что привязался к нему и не смыслишь без него жизни, как бы сопливо это не прозвучало. Но ты не знаешь и никогда не узнаешь, могло ли такое случиться, потому что ты никогда не забирался в подвал доктора Лектера. Ты не увозил Гидеона и вы не колесили с ним по всей Америке, изображая парочку беглых каторжников. И уж тем более вы не жили в придуманной хижине среди чистого поля где-то в Мексике...» 

— Он убьёт меня.

Поздно. Уже слишком поздно. 

Пуля уже прошила его щёку. 

«Всё это время она летела через твою глупую голову. В одну секунду ты успел придумать себе целый мир. Безумный мир, в котором ты спишь с доктором Гидеоном. Но эта секунда длилась слишком долго». 

Скоро пуля доберётся до затылка и пробьёт позвоночник. Но пока этого не произошло, он поднимается со скрипучих досок террасы и всё сильнее хромая подходит к Абелю; тот даже не шевелится, только поднимает голову, будто не знает, что произойдёт дальше. 

Всё он знает.

Фредерик целует его и уже не чувствует, как пуля разрывает шейный позвонок и перед глазами вспыхивают красные огоньки. 

Уже ничего нет. Ни допросной комнаты, ни стеклянных перегородок, ни Аланы Блум. Серая комната окончательно исчезает. Вокруг снова мексиканские сумерки, терраса, инструменты, стул крепко стоит на всех четырёх ножках… 

Он целует Абеля Гидеона. Абель с ленивой уверенностью отвечает на поцелуй и кладёт тяжёлую руку на мокрый от крови затылок, не давая отстраниться. Фредерик почти лежит на его широкой горячей груди. У него больше не осталось сил сопротивляться. Ему больше не нужно никуда бежать. 

Доктор Чилтон думает, что умер и попал в ад, но его это вполне устраивает.


End file.
